Sonny (Arizona)
Sonny is the main antagonist of the 2018 thriller comedy film Arizona. He is a divorced man who starts going insane after being angry about his house losing value. He is played by Danny McBride. Arizona He first appears entering the real estate office and starts talking with the aggressive manager Gary. However, they get into a violent fight which ends with Gary accidentally being thrown over the railing to his death. Sonny then notices that Gary's employee Cassie had witnessed the fight and begs her not to tell the authorities. However, she still needs to call 911 so a remorseful Sonny knocks her out and kidnaps her. At his house, he gives her a our of his house and it's revealed he's a divorced man who has two sons but his ex-wife Vicki was given custody over them. As he ties Cassie up, Vicki arrives and tries to leave but is knocked out as well. After taking the dog out, Sonny and Vicki get into an argument and Cassie finally reveals that she has a daughter. A laughing Vicki mocks him for it but an enraged Sonny snaps and accidentally kills her with one of his bricks in fit of rage. Realizing what he's done, he panics and Cassie tries to calm him down but when he gets suspicious that she is lying to him over simple facts, he decides to torment her by going to visit Cassie's daughter Morgan. He then arrives at Cassie's house and lies to Morgan about Cassie being in a car accident. However, Morgan is suspicious about the lie and attempts to make a phone call but Sonny forces his way in. After being able to hide in the house, she attempts to call 911 but Sonny has picked up on another line and tricks her into believing he is the operator and revealing her location in the house but only to find Cassie has escaped. After finding Cassie and Sheriff Coburn in the wrong house, Sonny shoots Coburn dead. He takes Cassie at gunpoint, revealing he watched them drive by at some point and that he lives only a few houses away. At his house, the mother and daughter reunite and he tries to calm them down by watching T.V. but he only is covering the windows. However, he decides when it gets dark, they'll bury Vicki. At night, he forces Cassie and Morgan to bury Vicki but Cassie is able to hit him with a shovel, allowing the two time to escape. Angered, he tries to shoot them but they manage to get away. Later it is not seen but he found Shane the guard's shack and killed him while taking his uniform and impersonating him. As Cassie and Morgan drive towards the gate, he shoots the tire and causes them to crash. He then tries having the dog chase them but the dog recognizes him as a threat and attacks him to avenge the guard. However, Sonny takes out his gun and shoots the dog. Later on, Cassie's ex-husband Scott and his girlfriend Kelsey arrive at the guard shack and Sonny convinces them that he is the security guard. Sonny leads them through the neighborhood and tells Scott to shout for Cassie and Morgan. When Cassie sees Sonny, she shouts at Scott to run him over but Sonny shoots Scott dead. Sonny then plans to kill the remaining witnesses and leave to Mexico but Cassie calls him out for his actions and declares he's a bad person. Kelsey manages to back the car away but crashes into a light pole and knocks it down, causing a fire. As Sonny sadistically cheers at this, Cassie runs into the unfinished house that she and Morgan are hiding in. Kelsey tries to get a gun to kill Sonny but the fire reaches the car and causes an explosion, killing her. Inside the house, Sonny is searching for them and hears the explosion, surprising him. Sonny finds them and just as he's about to shoot Cassie, Morgan shines a flashlight in his face, allowing Cassie to stab him with garden shears. Sonny pursues them and catches Cassie at the door of the unfinished basement. Afraid to die, Sonny begs Cassie to save him but she angrily refuses and pushes him in, causing him to fall to his death just like he did to Gary. The development catches fire and the ladies leave the burning place with Gary's body possibly being incinerated in the fire. It's unknown what happened to his house but it's possibly destroyed in the fire and his disappearance will most likely give his kids the message about his death. Category:Psychopath Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deceased